Virtualization and other technologies for networking can provide users and/or other entities with the ability to create or order services to define network services without engaging vendors, engineers, or the like to provide new hardware and/or tightly coupled applications. Thus, applications and/or services may be provided by receiving and/or acting on requests for functionality. Service assurance in the networking arts generally has previously been defined as a fixed set of services defined by the vendor for all users of the service. These fixed services have been initiated through service trouble tickets and the vendor's personnel engaging additional hardware and/or software vendors to locate root causes of failures, which may be a lengthy process.